


Costumes

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Grá mo chroí [6]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck (Comic)
Genre: Adoption, Incest, Keep in mind what series this is, M/M, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: "What the Hell are you doing?"Scrooge looked over to the critical voice. He stared back at his friend-of-the-heart before a light pink began to grow across his cheeks, apparent even under his feathers."Well, I'm not pretending to be up the duff with your bairns, if that's what you're thinking."Oh. That made more sense.





	Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, just a thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c. 2003

Donald walked in on his love with an overly large shirt on and a large lump under the fabric, resting over his belly. Scrooge had taken his glasses off and was resting with his eyes closed. He was stroking the fabric over the lump carefully, a precious bit of cargo in whatever his love was thinking about in that moment. Each caress contributed to what Donald was thinking, and when Scrooge let out a soft sigh, Donald spoke.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

Scrooge looked over to the critical voice. He stared back at his friend-of-the-heart before a light pink began to grow across his cheeks, apparent even under his feathers.

"Well, I'm not pretending to be up the duff with your bairns, if that's what you're thinking."

Oh. That made more sense.

Donald sighed, walking over to Scrooge. Scrooge sat up, hugging himself about the waist. Donald could see the edge of a familiar pillow peeking out from the lower hem of the large shirt. He sat just behind Scrooge, bringing his lover close and holding him close.

"... Do you ever think about it? A family? Kids of your own?"

Scrooge nodded, sighing. "Impossible, but it'd be nice. I don't know if Della is going to give me grandchildren soon. It'd be wonderful to hear little feet running around the mansion again."

"... Do you miss us being little?"

"Of course!" Scrooge pressed himself back into Donald's hold. "I never had any of my own, and you remind me so much of Matilda and Hortense when we were small. Hortense couldn't even speak much when I left for America. So little..."

Donald choked back a laugh as Scrooge held up his hands to exaggerate how small his mother had been. "Miniscule."

"Microscopic."

Soon, they settled back into their position, Scrooge humming as Donald rubbed at his arm.

"... I've been thinking about it. Kids, I mean."

"Yes?"

Donald began to quietly talk about a dream he'd had once. He had been around fifteen years old, his love for Scrooge already settled into his bones. He had dreamt that perhaps, if one of them had born differently and if Scrooge's love returned in Donald's favour, they would raise a child together.

In the dream, of course they weren't interviewed by people who wanted to know what their breakfast plan was for the week or wanted to ask Scrooge about another business venture. They were a simple family that wasn't hounded by strangers, that could just be happy together.

"I can tighten security here. You know that."

"I know, but you love the spotlight, too. I don't want you to give up everything."

“And what would we tell the wee bairn?” Scrooge turned enough that they finally let their gazes meet. “Who would either of us be?”

Donald thought of that for a while. He held Scrooge a little tighter.

“Do you want them to call you Papa?”

Scrooge shifted in Donald’s grasp, in the way that Donald knew that his uncle was happy about something that he had just heard. It was a pleasant shiver, like when he smelt a vein in the ground of gold-loving copper. Donald squeezed him a bit, reaching down and rubbing nonsensical patterns on his love’s arms.

“We’d have a little family, the two of us and a little one…”

“That would be nice.”

Donald continued to caress his lover’s arms. He lulled himself into a doze, Scrooge warmth making him so comfortable. Scrooge made an occasional hum, soon falling asleep in Donald’s grasp. They were together, just as Donald had always imagined.

“Mister McDuck?”

Donald jumped, jostling Scrooge into wakefulness. A knock came at the door, along with Duckworth’s call for the master of the house again.

“Y-Yes?”

“A phone call for you, sir, in regard to your recent venture in Cape Suzette.”

“I will be there momentarily, Duckworth. I was settling in for an afternoon nap.”

“Shall I take a message, sir? They did state that it was not an urgent matter.”

Donald shuffled towards the edge of the bed.

“Yes, Duckworth. Tell them that I will return their message.”

“Of course, sir.”

Donald missed the warmth from the bed, but he really should let Scrooge rest. He heard Duckworth walking down the hall, footsteps getting quieter as the servant walked away.

“Get over here.”

Scrooge had pulled the pillow out from under his shirt to accompany the others. Donald watched as Scrooge rearranged the blankets to make a spot for Donald. The younger drake obeyed, watching Scrooge get up to secure the door. When Scrooge came back, Donald took joy in nestling into the warmth of his love’s chest as they were both covered up.

“What if-”

“The door’s locked. Duckworth won't come in.”

Donald smiled, settling in for that afternoon nap.


End file.
